Death Note Timeline
by Tawnyshine
Summary: This is for you writers who are FED UP with having to guess where events are or having to scour Wikia for the answer and then just get confuzzled. :3 Manga time, PM me if you spot mistakes.


Death Note Timeline

1933

May 1, Watari born (L's companion)

1939

April 29, Roger Ruvie born (Wammy's House caretaker)

1955

July 12, Soichiro Yagami born (Police chief, Light's father, Task force member)

1961

March 31, Takeshi Ooi born (Yotsuba Group member)

1962

October 10, Sachiko Yagami born (Light's mother)

1963

December 19, Eiichi Takahashi born (Yotsuba Group member)

1966

April 14, Hitoshi Demegawa born (Sakura TV Publicity hound, Kira spokesperson)

1968

January 6, Commander Anthony Rester born (SPK member)

April 13, Rod Ross is born (Mafia leader)

July 21, Suguru Shimura born (Yotsuba Group member)

1969

May 11, Shuichi Aizawa born (Task force member)

July 17, Aiber born (Conman)

September 29, Hideki Ide born (Task force member)

1971

March 22, Arayoshi Hatori born (Yotsuba Group member)

October 20, Masahiko Kida born (Yotsuba Group Member)

1972

January 15, Shingo Mido born (Yotsuba Group member)

June 6, Kyosuke Higuchi born (Yotsuba group member)

1973

February 23, Jack Neylon born (Mafia Member)

September 13, Kanzo Mogi born (Task force member)

1974

November 2, Wedy born (Catburgalar)

August 3, Regi Namikawa born (Yotsuba Group member)

1975

December 31, Raye Penber born (FBI agent)

1976

February 11, Naiomi Misora born (Former FBI agent, Raye Penber's fiancee)

1977

November 7, Hirokazu Ukita born (Task Force member)

1978

December 14, Touta Matsuda born (Task Force member)

1979

Beyond Birthday born? (Murderer)

October 31, L born (detective)

1980

February 18, Halle Lidner born (SPK member)

1982

June 7, Teru Mikami born (Fifth Kira)

September 1, Stephen Gevanni born (SPK member, Near's companion)

1984

December 25, Misa Amane born (Second Kira, Light's fiancee)

1985

July 12, Kiyomi Takada born (Fourth Kira, Kira spokesperson)

1986

February 28, Light Yagami born (Kira)

1989

June 18, Sayu Yagami born (Light's younger sister)

December 13, Mello born (Wammy's kid, L's second successor)

1990

February 1, Matt born (Wammy's kid, L's third sucessor)

1991

August 24, Near born (Wammy's kid, L's first sucessor)

1992

Wammy's House Orphanage founded

2002

July 22, LABB Murder cases begin

~~~MURDER VICTIMS FOR THE LABB CASES~~~

July 31, Believe Bridesmade (first victim)

August 4, Quarter Queen (Second victim)

August 13, Backyard Bottomslash (Third Victim)

August 22, LABB Murder cases end

2003

November 28, Light finds Death Note

November 28, Light tests the death note on Kuro Otoharada

November 28, Kuro Otoharada dies (Criminal, Death Note Test)

November 28, Light tests the Death Note on a rapist the same night he tested it on the other man

November 28, Takuo Shibuimaru dies (rapist, second test for the Death Note)

December (2? 3? 4?), ICPO meeting for Interpol takes place

December 5, L sends proxy on the air, reveals Kira is in the Kanto region of Japan)

December 5, Lind L. Tailor dies (criminal, Proxy to catch Kira)

December 20, Bus Jacking takes place

December 20, Kiichiro Osoreda dies (Bank robber, bus jacker)

December 31, Light recieves FBI information at the Shinjuku Station, Yamanote Line

December 31, Raye Penber dies (FBI Agent)

2004

January 2, Naiomi Misora dies (FBI Agent)

January 21, Beyond Birthday dies (Murderer)

April 18, Hirokazu Ukita dies (Task Force member)

October 1, Arayoshi Hatori dies (Yotsuba Group member)

October 28, Kyosuke Higuchi dies (Third Kira. Yotsuba group member)

November 5, L attempts to kill Misa to test a rule in the Death Note, Shinigami Rem doesn't approve and writes L's name down to protect her, therefore killing herself.

November 5, L dies (detective)

November 5, Watari dies (L's companion)

2005

April 7, Aiber dies (conman)

April 10, Masahiko Kida dies (Yotsuba Group member)

April 10, Reiji Namikawa dies (Yotsuba Group member)

April 10, Takeshi Ooi dies (Yotsuba Group member)

April 10, Shingo Mido dies (Yotsuba group member)

April 10, Suguru Shimura dies (Yotsuba Group Member)

April 10, Eiichi Takahashi dies (Yotsuba Group Member)

April 10, Wedy dies (Cat burgalar)

2009

October 13, Ill Ratt commits Suicide (SPK member, Spy for Mello)

November 10, Mello blows up warehouse

November 10, Rod Ross dies (Mafia leader)

November 10, Jack Neylon dies (Mafia member)

November 11, Soichiro Yagami dies (Police chief, Task force member, Light's father)

November 28, Hitoshi Demegawa dies (Sakura TV Publicity hound, Kira Spokesperson)

2010

January 26, Matt dies (Wammy's Kid, third successor to L)

January 26, Mello dies (Wammy's kid, second successor to L)

January 26, Kiyomi Takada dies (Fourth kira, Kira spokesperson)

January 28, Light Yagami dies (Kira)

January 28, Teru Mikami dies (Fifth Kira Kira)

2011

February 14, Misa Amane commits suicide (Second Kira)


End file.
